Large beam width airborne radar or long range radar used in an air-to-ground mode normally has its elevation stabilized by mounting the radar on a platform which is stabilized with an inertial reference. However, with narrow beam width, short range air-to-ground radar it is desirable to be able to follow the contour of the ground over which the aircraft is flying.